


Sleeping Together

by subjextb2



Series: Roommates [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: :), F/M, It's not real touching, My First AO3 Post, My First Work in This Fandom, Non-Explicit Touching, Romantic Fluff, Stiles and Allison are Roomates, Stiles and Allison are sleeping together, Stiles and Allison being cute, i'll re-tag this later, im new here so say hi!, it's fluffy and cute, just on her hip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 11:47:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4478135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/subjextb2/pseuds/subjextb2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You can be a waitress. Pays 18,000.” He speaks over the pen cap in his mouth. Allison shakes her head and says “Keep looking, Stilinski.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleeping Together

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoy this because this is my first of a series :)

Allison kicks a box aside and sighed. Not only were she and Stiles going to same college together, they were sharing an apartment. Half the rent, half the bills. How hard could that be, they both thought. Until the Sheriff and Chris came up to them one day and said they’d pay deposit and first month’s rent but after that, their responsibility.  
-  
Allison and Stiles didn’t have jobs. Allison with her Environmental Studies and Stiles with Computer Science at Bakersfield College. Scott was at UC Davis, like he wanted and she couldn’t be happier. She looks up and sees Stiles, on the floor, flipping through the pages of the newspaper.  
-  
“You can be a waitress. Pays 18,000.” He speaks over the pen cap in his mouth. Allison shakes her head and says “Keep looking, Stilinski.” He groans from his spot across the room, but complies. “Who knew getting minimum wage jobs would be so hard?”  
-  
“The people who need the minimum wage jobs. I don’t want to have to deal with rude customers, sucky hours and bad tips.” Allison goes to the kitchen to make a sandwich. She halfway in, a piece of ham in her mouth when Stiles says,  
-  
“They have benefits.” She runs around the corner, ham still intact and cries, “Give me the number.” A week later, she works at Hale’s Bar, making 8.50 an hour and about 20 dollars in tips. “Allison, there’s a guy out there that says he knows you personally? Table 7.” Maxine says, pushing a tray of plates to the back.  
-  
“Did he say that or…” Max taps her heart and Allison gets scared. What does that mean? She takes out her pad and pen and rounds all the tables. The guy at Table 7 has on a green shirt and boots. Allison stands there, in shock, for a moment. Her hands are shaking and the pen is rattling.  
-  
That’s not Scott, she whispers. He’s not even in Bakersfield. When she’s collected, she makes her way to the table for it to be Scott. He smiles up at her and she tucks a strand of hair behind her ear.  
-  
“Scott!” She says, surprisingly. “I thought you were in Davis?” He shakes his head. “Didn’t you get my message?”  
-  
“I’ve been working all day, so no. But what would you like?” Scott orders a steak and a beer and Allison jots it all down, grins sheepishly and adds “Well, I have to work for two more hours so maybe you can meet me at the apartment?”  
-  
“Yeah, I’ll do that.”  
***  
“You’ll never guess who I saw at work today.” Stiles screams from the front door as he pulls off his nametag. He works at the local grocery, as the only freckled cashier.  
-  
“Who?”  
“Kira. She said something about being here with Scott. But he wasn’t there.”  
-  
“That’s because he was at the bar.” Stiles stops in his tracks and puts his hands on his hips.  
-  
“Our Scott? Is in Bakersfield?” Allison nods and kicks her feet up on the coffee table, flipping through the TV channels. Boring, boring, distasteful reality TV.  
-  
“And he’s coming over at any moment. So you might want to clean up or something.” Stiles nods and runs down the hall to his room. Allison hears his footsteps stop and laughs.  
-  
“You’re not funny, Argent.” A knock on the door startles them both. When he unlocks the door and opens it, Scott’s face is hidden by a big bag. “HEY!” He screams, and moves the thing down, revealing his and Kira’s face.  
Kira.  
-  
“You bought stuff?” Allison questions, poking at the bag. “Well, I thought by come over you meant Kira and I could stay here. If you don’t mind.” Allison catches a look over at Stiles and he rubs his eyes.  
-  
“Why not? You guys can sleep in Stiles’ room.” Stiles makes a protesting noise behind her, but she throws a hand back and hits him right in the sack. The other sound is replaced by a strangled grumble, one that comes deep from the throat.  
-  
“It’s the one at the very end of the hall.” When they leave, she turns to him. “You can sleep with me tonight, dork.”  
-  
“Won’t that be awkward? Your ex-boyfriend’s best friend in your bed while he’s sleeping in his best friend’s bed with his current girlfriend?” Allison rolls her eyes and holds his shoulder.  
-  
“It won’t be awkward if you don’t make it awkward. Get your stuff and try not to tell Scott. I don’t need him on my case about this.” Stiles gives her a thumbs up and she realizes that he was never as skinny as they all thought. He’s lean, just the right amount of muscle not to seem lanky and not enough to be buff.  
-  
Later that night, before she goes to bed, Scott meets her in the kitchen. “Sorry about springing this up on you guys. How are you doing?” He takes her hands and rubs his thumb along hers. Something ignites in Allison, because she pulls her hand away. She no longer feels that spark.  
-  
“I’m doing fine. How are you and Kira?” Scott must feel offended because his smile turns to a frown.  
-  
“Well Kira visits me from San Fran and we traveled down for a trip. We’re both on break as of now.”  
-  
“Oh. That’s cool.”  
-  
“I meant to ask you ask where Stiles is sleeping. He is stuff isn’t on the couch like he said it was gonna be.” Allison raises her chin and stares Scott right in the eye.  
-  
“Stiles is sleeping in my room. In my bed. With me.” Scott’s jaw drops and he tries to speak but she doesn’t let him. She leaves the kitchen and makes her way to her bed. Stiles is there, leaning against the headrest, reading some book.  
-  
“Well, Scott knows.” His eyebrows raise. “He knows…what?”  
“He knows we’re sleeping together. Or sleeping together.” He slouches a little and draws out an oh.  
-  
“Well goodnight, Stiles. I’ll see you tomorrow when Scott and Kira get out.”  
-  
“Night, Ally.” A little later in the night, Allison feels something pressing into her back.  
-  
“Stiles. I think you’re getting a b—” He jolts in the bed when she reaches her hand down. “Are you going to touch it?”  
-  
“No. It’s just…weird is all.” Stiles chuckles behind her and Allison grabs his hand and guides it down her hip. His breathing in her ear wobbles, and she can feel his lips travel down her neck. But she falls asleep, lulled by the warmness.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: subjectdylan.tumblr.com


End file.
